


Misbehaving

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Random Malec scenes [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's POV, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at tagging...., M/M, Playing Footsie, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex magic... Sort of, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Valentine is defeated, boring meetings, future timeline, i don't know where this came from..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus gets bored in yet another Clave meeting he does what he does best putting his boyfriend Alec in an uncomfortable position.</p><p>Ok so there's not much plot... Just lots of smutty goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... So I admit it... I was bored today and this happened.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, this is unbetaed....
> 
> Hope you enjoy xox

The war with Valentine had changed so much about the shadowworld. For the first time in Alec's lifetime there was a noticeable shift in attitude to downworlders. Ok so it was still early days but the fact that representatives of downworld were included in Clave meetings could only be a definite step in the right direction. The only downside was that in negotiating the new accords the meetings were becoming endless, this evening’s meeting being a classic example.

Alec had long since lost track of where the current meeting was heading, suffice to say the fact that it was being led by possibly one of the most pompous and boring clave representatives he had ever had the bad fortune to meet was not helping any. Alec looked around the room as the middle aged shadowhunter continued to pontificate on the rights and responsibilities of council membership.

Luke was sat a few places down from Alec and was at least trying to look interested and occasionally even attempting to participate. Meliorn was sat across the table from the werewolf arms tightly folded with a thinly veiled look of contempt on his face and Raphael, who was sat next to the Seelie, was not even bothering to mask his boredom pointedly yawning in very fangy fashion and picking at his nails.

Alec glanced directly across the table. There sat in all his glittery glory was his wonderful boyfriend. Alec mused to himself that even the most boring meeting was markedly improved by just having Magnus there, the thought bringing a slight smile to his lips. Magnus was feigning interest in the conversation but Alec knew that the warlock was finding the whole thing as frustrating as he was. The thought that later that night, in all likelihood, the pair would be snuggled up on the sofa laughing about the meeting made everything more bearable.

It was at that moment that the warlock chose to glance across and catch Alec's eye. It was only for a split second, but Alec knew that look. Magnus Bane was bored and worse was feeling mischievous. Alec felt himself flushing, just from a single look. No it was fine, he reassured himself, even Magnus wouldn't try something now, not whilst Alec was sat between Lydia and his mother. Having reassured himself a little Alec relaxed back a little in his seat and silently cursing himself for his own paranoia.

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and looked towards the older shadowhunter. He really needed to focus and catch up with where the meeting was going. Surely it would wrap up soon.

It was just the lightest of touches at first, the foot gently rubbing around his ankle, but it was enough to make Alec inwardly groan. Damn it, Magnus was definitely up to mischief. Alec took a deep breath to steady his nerves. It was fine, this was just the warlock being affectionate. Everything was OK. As usual Alec was overreacting.

Alec sat still getting accustomed to his boyfriend gently rubbing his foot along his calf. It was actually kind of sweet and certainly a pleasant feeling. He really should have known better than to expect that things would end there.

Slowly Magnus was moving his shoeless foot up Alec's thigh drawing tiny circles with his toe. Alec felt his breath catch in his throat. By the Angel, this should not be affecting him this much, he thought to himself as he felt himself flushing.

It was all Alec could do to simply focus on his breathing as he reached forward to grab the glass of water in front of him. Trying to steady himself he took a long drink, nearly choking as he felt the warlock's foot move higher finally settle in his lap. This could not be happening. Damn Magnus Bane. Alec was beginning to realise that he had absolutely no control whenever the warlock was near.

Alec’s grip on the glass in his hand became increasingly tight as as he felt the foot starting to rub slowly around his groin. He could feel himself start to harden and his jeans seemed to be getting increasingly tight. Fighting back a groan he glanced across the table to give a look of warning to the warlock opposite. Magnus was looking intently at the head of the table, a look of pure innocence plastered all over his face, whilst studiously avoiding Alec's gaze. The only indication that he was aware of the effect he was having on the younger man was the hint of a smile playing on the corner of his mouth whilst continuing to rub his foot up and down Alec's hardening length.

Magnus was moving his foot firmly and steadily now and by the Angel, it felt incredible. Alec could feel the sweat starting to drip down the back of his neck as his body responded becoming achingly hard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raphael sit forward slightly looking at him intently. The vampire quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked slightly. Raziel, he knew what was going on. He was going to kill Magnus for this or fuck him senseless he really wasn't sure which.

Alec clenched his fist under the table silently cursing himself. Images of Magnus naked and writhing beneath him flashed through his mind and weren't helping his situation one little bit.

“Alec.. I would have thought you would have an opinion on this.” Maryse snipped at him forcing him back to reality.

Alec flushed having absolutely no idea what had just been said. Lydia glanced across at him with a questioning look and mouthed you OK. Alec nodded and feeling Magnus’ foot rapidly withdraw allowed himself to breathe again.

“Well…I… Ummm” Alec stuttered helplessly earning a look of disgust from his mother.

“As Mr Cartwright was saying…” Alec used all his willpower to focus in on what his mother was saying, trying his hardest to ignore the smirk on his boyfriends face.

In the next few minutes Alec at least managed to regain a tiny bit of control, even contributing some to the rather boring discussion. He could see Magnus had relaxed back in his chair, his foot resting on his other thigh as if he had done nothing wrong. Alec allowed himself to calm down a little and return to some sense of normality.

Just as Alec was beginning to think the worst was over he felt it, the familiar tingle of Magnus’ magic. You have got to be kidding me, Alec inwardly moaned as he felt the light prickling running up and down his leg. Clearly Magnus was not satisfied with this and soon he could feel pulses of magic running up and down his legs sending electric currents of sensation along his throbbing cock.

Alec was using all his willpower just to sit still and breathe under the intense sensation. Obviously his boyfriend was determined to make him come in his pants in a Clave meeting. Alec thanked his lucky stars for the newly applied stamina rune on his side. He really hadn't been expecting to need it this soon.

By the Angel why was this meeting taking so long. Alec knew he had no option but to speed things along, stamina rune or not he really couldn't last much longer.

Alec cleared his throat roughly.

“So, I think we can all agree there's been some interesting points raised today.”

His voice was noticeably gruff and slightly breathless and he hoped no one had noticed. Catching the surprised look in Luke's eye he knew he hadn't been that lucky. The werewolf pointedly looked at Magnus who just shrugged and crossed his arms as if it was nothing to do with him. At least it gave Alec a brief moment of respite to catch his breath before he felt the warlock's magic surging around him again.

“So I think we've gone as far as we can today” Alec aimed a pointed look at the warlock “so may I suggest we reconvene tomorrow when the representatives have had a chance to relay the information back to their respective groups..”

There were murmured sighs of agreement from around the table. Oh thank the Angel, Alec thought to himself.

Beside him his mother was shuffling papers.

“Fine. In which case if Mr Cartwright is in agreement we will meet again at 7pm sharp tomorrow” Her voice was biting and staccato.

Cartwright nodded in assent looking slightly put out by the abrupt ending of the meeting. Clearly he was a man who enjoyed the sound of his own voice.

“Miss Branwell if you would be so kind as to show our honoured guest to his accommodation..” Maryse looked pointedly at the younger woman as she stood and moved towards the Clave representative.Lydia smiled brightly at the older man as she placed a hand on his elbow to guide him out of the meeting room.

Everyone else was rapidly trying to make their escape Raphael giving Alec an undisguised leer as he left. Magnus still hadn't moved from his chair clearly enjoying himself immensely.

Maryse had had stood up from her seat, papers grasped firmly in her hand. She leaned down towards Alec who was still frozen in his chair.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I have no idea what has got into you this evening but do not think that your rudeness to an important envoy of the Clave has gone unnoticed” she hissed at him as she turned to leave.

Alec's mouth dropped open struggling to find a reply and catching Magnus’ shoulders shaking in amusement out of the corner of his eye.

“I will expect a full report from you on my desk by morning.” Maryse added as the door to the meeting room swung behind her.

As the door closed behind her Magnus burst into laughter.

“Well that went well..” He chuckled

Alec leapt from his seat and dashed around the table with shadowhunter speed grabbing the warlock firmly by the by bicep and dragging him to his feet.

“You are a menace Magnus Bane..” He growled at the still laughing man.

“Au contraire my love. You seemed to be rather enjoying yourself. I know I was.” His voice was amused despite Alec pulling him forcefully out of the room.

Alec could only respond with a low groan.

“Honestly darling, these meeting are so dull I simply had no choice but to liven things up a bit and I'm sure everyone was very grateful that things adjourned so quickly”

Alec surveyed the corridor. Nope his room was too far, fortunately his office was just a few doors down.

“Some would say it was actually a service to the community really..” Magnus was sounding very pleased with himself.

His boyfriend was really the single most frustrating and infuriating person ever Alec thought to himself. He reached the office door and pulled the warlock inside. He should be angry as hell for the stunt he just pulled but he couldn't find it within himself. Damn him, he actually was starting to find it funny, not that he would ever admit that to Magnus. Right now all he felt was horny as hell.

Alec slammed the door behind them with his foot and soon had the warlock pinned up against it.

“You are impossible..” He moaned earning a smug grin from his boyfriend.

“You love..”

Alec stopped the sentence by crushing his lips to the warlock hungrily, his whole body pinning the other man whilst holding his arms firmly above his head. As he bit down on Magnus’ lower lip the other man moaned against him grinding his hips forward. It was all the opportunity he needed to push his tongue forward and frantically explore the warlock's warm inviting mouth making them both breathless with need.

Alec pulled back first, his breath coming in short pants as he moved to mouth along the warlock's jawline.

“Soundproof… Now…” He gasped releasing the older man's arms.

Magnus simply nodded as he groaned under Alec's needful mouth as the younger man licked and bit down his neck towards the pulse point that he knew drove the warlock wild.  
The desire flowing through Alec's body was almost painful in its ferocity, he could barely breathe he wanted to be inside this man so badly.

Instinctively his hands tore at Magnus shirt as he felt the warlock hands roaming under his t shirt both equally desperate to feel skin against skin. The warlock's shirt ripped apart buttons flying to the floor as Magnus lost all semblance of control and magicked away Alec's t shirt. Alec would never tire of this feeling, like electricity bursting across his body, as their chests finally collided together.

Magnus gasped, throwing his head back hard against the wooden door as he wrapped his legs around the hunters hips pulling them inexorably closer, the feeling of their bodies grinding together making Alec growl with want.

“Fuck… Fuck…Alexander..” Magnus was moaning his name like a prayer as Alec lifted the warlock against him, hands digging into the older man's ass so hard that it would definitely leave bruises.

Alec spun them round pushing Magnus hard up against the edge of the old oak desk in the office. Impatiently he swept his arm across the desk top flinging papers out of the way, making them fly like confetti around them, before pushing the warlock down on to the soft green leather covering the old wood. His hands pushed the other man down roughly as his mouth moved down the warlock's chest licking and nipping along his collarbone revelling in the salty taste of his sweat.

Magnus was grinding uncontrollably beneath him practically whimpering with desire. The sound filled Alec with lust, flowing through his veins like wildfire as he moved down the honey coloured chest licking, biting and marking his path. As he grazed the warlock's hardened nipple with his teeth, tongue lapping at the nub, the other man arched his body towards him ecstatically practically screaming Alec's name.

A dim part of Alec's mind wondered how it was possible to want someone this fucking much so constantly.  
Alec knew he couldn't hold out much longer, could feel the tremors building inside. The sight of Magnus beneath him was driving him closer to the edge, the cat’s eyes, pupils blown, glamour long since forgotten and the blue sparks of magic tingling on his lovers fingers as he lost control.

In a swift movement he flipped Magnus over so he was face down on the desk, ass grinding hungrily into Alec's straining pants.

“Alec..ngh.. Fuck… I.. Fuck.. I.. Need..” Magnus pleaded as the younger man desperately scrabbled at the warlock's belt buckle.

Alec pressed his chest along his lover’s back whispering urgently into his ear.

“Tell me.. Tell me ..what you need..” His voice breathless and lust filled.

“Need..need..ngh..need you…just…fuck me already..” The warlock gasped.

He didn't need telling twice, already undoing Magnus pants and wrenching them downward to release the throbbing, dripping cock confined within.

Magnus’ legs were shaking sending delicious tremors through his beautiful golden ass. It was so fucking hot it took Alec's breath away as he undid his jeans allowing his erection to spring free.

“So fucking perfect..” The words spilled from Alec's mouth making his lover groan hungrily.

Alec circled a finger around the warlock's twitching hole, his lover thrusting backwards against him impatiently. Seeing Magnus reaching down to stroke himself Alec grabbed his wrists roughly pushing the warlock’s hands to the far edge of the desk.

“Don't you fucking dare… Hold on.. Don't move…” Alec growled huskily as Magnus fucking whimpered his name.

Alec slicked up three fingers in his mouth before moving them back to tease Magnus’ rim pushing with his other hand between the warlock’s shoulder blades to hold him firmly in place.

As he pushed the first finger inside he was met with slick warm feeling inside.

“Fuck…Magnus…”

“Couldn't wait” came the spluttered reply.

A second finger soon joined the first scissoring his lover open, fingers brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves making the other man strain to thrust back against him all the while panting his name like a litany.

As he moved a third finger inside, fucking his lover open, Alec could see Magnus’ knuckles turning white where he was holding onto the desk so hard, scorching burn marks with his magic into the old wood.

Alec couldn't wait any longer, he had to claim this man as his own, feel himself surrounded by the tight heat.

As he pulled his fingers out the sound of Magnus begging him filled his senses. Everything but the need inside him drifted away as he pushed his throbbing cock into his lover welcoming body.

As Alec bottomed out he had to pause to try and regain some semblance of control. The feeling of his lover surrounding him so hot and slick was almost so overwhelming that he had to fight to stop this being over too soon.

“Fuck..fuck…ngh…move..fuck..move…please..” Magnus gasped wantonly.

Slowly Alec began to move, one hand still pinning his lover down the other moving to grab his hip, holding so tightly it was bound to leave marks. The feeling was indescribable, the hot slick as he thrusted deeper and the sight of Magnus being split open by him almost beyond words.

Every thrust was rewarded with a moan from the warlock beneath him as he rhythmically pounded into his lover’s perfect ass. He was so close now he could feel the heat building in his abdomen and curses were spilling from his lips. Raziel, he needed to come so badly but he never wanted this feeling to end.

Alec snapped his hips forward harshly driving into his lover, hitting the older man's prostate relentlessly making him whimper. The rhythm was electric, addictive as he lost himself to a world of pure sensation, his thrusts became harder and faster as he chased his release. Sweat dripped down his chest and running like rivers along the warlock olive skinned back.

Magnus screamed out his name as he felt the warlock clench around him as he climaxed spurting hot come all over the desk. The feeling was just too much. His hips stuttered as he reached his own orgasm pulsing within his lover, filling him up with his release, screaming his name, eyes rolling back from the pure pleasure of it all before he collapsed forwards onto the other man's back.

  
Alec wasn't sure how long they just lay there exhausted and sated bathed in the afterglow. It was Magnus who broke the silence first.

“Well Alexander..if that's what happens when I misbehave in meetings it doesn't exactly make me want to stop”

Alec groaned burying his head into his lover’s shoulder.

“You are impossible..” He moaned

Magnus turned his head to catch his eye grinning happily.

“And proud..” He smirked “luckily you love me”

Alec looked at him through hooded eyes. He didn't think he'd ever be able to resist this gorgeous man.

“Raziel help me, I really do” He smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading you lovely people.
> 
> Any feedback would be gratefully received.
> 
> Xox


End file.
